zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Zelda Wiki or Zeldapedia
I'm wondering if you guys think we should be called the Zelda Wiki, which we are currently known as, or Zeldapedia? In my opinion, I like Zeldapedia as it sounds nicer than Zelda Wiki and separates us from the other Zelda wiki. What do you guys think? Should we be renamed to Zeldapedia?--Richard 00:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :To be honest, I was unsure of the official title of this wiki when I initially joined as a contributor. Although the logo and the help-related articles call the wiki, 'Zelda Wiki', several other articles here have titled this wiki as Zeldapedia (additionally, the article explaining the purpose of this wiki states Zeldapedia is a secondary name). That being said, I support renaming the wiki if it isn't called Zeldapedia already. Seeing as the other Legend of Zelda wiki is already well-known as Zelda Wiki, calling ourselves Zeldapedia will distinguish us from them quite well. Besides that, Zeldapedia sounds catchier. --Altar 08:40, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::If nobody objects, I'm just going to go on ahead and ask Wikia to change our project name from Zelda Wiki to Zeldapedia tomorrow, causing this wiki to be from then on called Zeldapedia; seeing as to how many things have Zeldapedia in them, I hope everyone's fine with this. You'll notice this change when will be Zeldapedia instead of Zelda Wiki.--Richard 00:56, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::O.K I am cool with this. The only problem we will have is that we will have to update all the articles that say "Zelda Wiki" on them. Also we will need to get a new logo, but I think we are overdue for a new one anyway. By the way, when you request it make sure you also request a name change for the Spanish version of the Zelda Wiki as well (even if it only has a few badly translated articles).--ShutUpNavi 01:17, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Alright. Yeah, all Zelda Wiki: pages will have to be moved to Zeldapedia: and some pages in the MediaWiki namespace will also have to be chagned. User:Navi the Bot would be useful for changing instances of Zelda Wiki to Zeldapedia, or I can ask Wikia to flag a bot I used on the RuneScape Wiki as it also used the Pywikipedia framework.--Richard 01:33, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :One tiny problem. The picture in the top left says The Legend of Zelda Wiki. We're going to have to change that as well. Fused Shadow 03:30, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've created a forum for the logo at Forum:Logo. Also, just a few minutes ago, the wiki's name was changed from Zelda Wiki to Zeldapedia. We are now known as Zeldapedia! now says .--Richard 02:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Instances of Zelda Wiki If you see anything that says Zelda Wiki, please post the page or where you see it in the wiki below. Everything that says Zelda Wiki should be changed to Zeldapedia.--Richard 03:25, 8 January 2008 (UTC)